Reveal Yourself
by bonegeisha
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless have become best friends, hardly ever leaving each others' side if ever at all. But, Hiccup's always wondered what the dragon thinks about when he looks at him with those adoring eyes...-Hiccup/Toothless --yaoi fluff


~~**~~ Wow, So I never thought I'd be doing a Hiccup/Toothless FF! XD But, the thought popped into my head as I tried to sketch a picture out earlier, so I figured I'd jot it down and let the world tell me what they think lol If I get the picture done and scanned I'll certainly post a link to it, because I'm under the impression that human Toothless would be very handsome^^ Anywho, please read and tell me what you think! I love hearing everyone's opinions! Thankyou so much! Enjoy!~~**~~

_ Hiccup blinked, swallowing deep as he looked at the boy standing before him with hesitantly curious eyes. Hues of sunshine yellow stared right back at him, an eager smile flickering around the wide irises. The brunette lifted a shivering hand, running his tongue over the roof of his mouth before reaching out, fingers stopping and curling in hesitation at the last second. Slowly, almost as though he were afraid he'd send the little viking running off, the yellow eyed boy lifted his own hand. Steadily he watched as Hiccup's breathing quickened, his chest rising and falling with nervous pants beneath the sage green of his tunic. _

_ After what seemed like an eternity their hands touched, the brunette's tiny fingers only reaching to the boy's top bend in his thick fingers. Curled nails of black glimmered in sunlight as Hiccup's emerald hues darted left and right over the lightly connected hands in front of him. Quickly he looked back into the glowing yellow eyes, watching their pupils slit in the sunlight as a slow smile pulled over the slightly feminine face. "S-so...you are him..." The words caught in the back of his dry throat, the black haired boy standing before him smiling even broader, nodding his head happily. Hiccup flinched, pulling his hand back quickly, skittering back a pace. _

_ The bare chested boy froze, his smile faltering around his features before falling completely, wide eyes softening as they took in the fear the little brunette was still emitting off of him in waves. "S-sorry...it's just...it's just a little hard to comprehend, you know?" Hiccup murmured nervously again, rubbing at the back of his neck as he stared at his booted foot. He noticed the boy was barefoot, with almost claw-like black toenails. He winced and looked away again, finding a particular bush very interesting suddenly, unable to look back at the older boy._

_ Movement sent him flinching and looking back at the other quick enough though. He watched with tensed muscles as the taller boy moved through the slatted rays of sunlight, quietly edging towards the water, never taking his steady eyes off the brunette. Hiccup reached for the boy again, hand still trembling in fear as it reacted to his heart rather than his mind. He didn't meant to scare him off. "I-I'm sorry...really I am...Don't go yet." The other halted again, narrowing its eyes suspiciously at the quivering viking now a good foot or so away from him. _

_ Hiccup slumped, sighing heavily as he looked at the dirt again, hanging his head while he did. "It's just weird...Too weird...You know?" He chanced another look up at the ebon haired boy, who was taking slow, measured steps towards him again. Hiccup stood rooted to the spot, his heart hammering against his ribs again, fear beginning to cloud his mind as the silent boy came to stand over him. He gave another nervous laugh, trying to calm himself as he did, reaching out to touch the muscled stomach in front of him with empty fingertips. The skin was warm and solid, moving ever so with the calm breathing of the statuesque creature looming over him. _

_ He looked up again, staring into the slitted pupils once more, looking over the angular face as it bent towards him. His fingers deftly slid over and down, inching over the wider boy's narrow hips, pausing to hesitate as they touched a patch of smooth scales. Pale lips touched his forehead, a breath of surprise escaping him as the scent of the other boy's breath rolled over him in a warm cloud. He knew that smell, and he knew the scales that were patched all over the mute boy's body. He had touched those scales every day for a long time now, had come to trust that feel more than the feel of his own skin. The small, glassy plates of coal hot armor left him feeling alive every time he put his hand against them. _

_ Slowly he tilted his head back, looking up at the ever calm, ever searching orbs of gold that were studying him with a deep affection he had never known from anyone else. "Toothless..." The dragon smiled, gently reaching up to cup the boy's face in calloused hands. "H-how...?" Hiccup glanced away, furrowing his brow as his voice continued to crack, making him shake his head lightly in the dragon's grasp. Toothless curled his fingers around the brunette's fine chin, stroking beneath it like one would a cat, smiling softly as he studied the boy once again. Hiccup let out a breathy laugh, standing on tip-toes to be as close as he was, the dragon still a good head taller than him. His own hands rested on the thickly coiled arms that were branched on either side of him, fingers absentmindedly stroking over the patches of scales they could touch, instinctively calming himself with the motion. _

_ The dragon bent forward, fine, silky strands of onyx falling around his cheeks, whispering over Hiccup's freckles and making the boy laugh softly again. "It's you...I don't know how, but..." His words trailed, falling into nothingness as the dragon connected their lips in a rush of heat. Hiccup's eyes drifted shut, one of his hands smoothing along the dragon's arm before easing over his chest, trailing each tightly wound muscle it found. Toothless' hand drifted to cup the back of his small master's head, crushing his lips harder against his own, running his tongue over the roof of the boy's open mouth. Hiccup moaned softly, skin starting to prick and tingle as the dragon's second hand found its way down his side, only to stop on the curve of his hip. _

_ He pulled back, whimpering as the dragon nipped softly at his lower lip. Slowly Toothless' eyes slid open, once again locking onto the emerald hues the brunette claimed were eyes. Hiccup took a slow breath, feeling it shudder in his chest as he did, a rose tint rising to his cheeks as he turned away from the dragon's claiming stare. The hand on the back of his head tugged at the strands of hair gently looped around its fingers, turning the boy's face back to his own. Hiccup blinked for a second, breath caught in his throat once more as he let the looming creature pull him flush against his form, bending to nip at his neck softly. _

_ He winced, letting out a small whine of confused joy at the feeling, wrapping his arms around the dragon's broad back before tangling one in its long hair. Toothless held the little viking as close as he could, murring in surprised content when he felt Hiccup's mouth kissing over a patch of skin and scales on his own throat. This was HIS boy._

Hiccup looked over at his gurggling dragon with an arched brow, tilting his head before brushing stray strands of auburn hair out of his smiling eyes. He watched Toothless' tail thump the charred earth it lay in, the dragon's ears twitching every now and then as its eyes quivered behind its closed lids. He shook his own head, laughing softly under his breath before looking back down at the tail fin he was attempting to stitch up. He didn't know what the creature always dreamed about, but it must've been something wonderful, because the animal never failed to smile and coo in its sleep.


End file.
